Kagome's Death
by S.E.Cantrell
Summary: What Would Happen If Kagome Died Right IN Front Of Inuyasha? [Song Fic.] [[Edited]]


This is a song fic. A.F.I.

I've re-edited this. I don't know if it's any better, but I thought I'd give it a try. Thanks for all the comments!

I do not own Inuyasha.

--

Kagome sat in her room, the sun coming through the open windows, warming her room, high-lighting her soft pink wallpaper. As her currents dancing through the breeze, she laid on her bed, in deep thought. Wondering what they were going to be doing today. _Hunting for more shards, no doubt_. She thought, staring up at the ceiling. Now, her thoughts settling on Inuyasha. Normally, he is what she thought about. A fifth-teen year-old girl thought about boys,make-up, homework and among other things...But, she always thought of him the most...besides homework.

She finally sat up looking at her alarm clock. 1:59 p.m. it read. She looked around her room and got out of her bed clothes. She slipped into her green skirt and white school shirt. She stood in the mirror and picked her brush up off of her desk, running it through her hair a few times. Before she set it back down, she stared at the purple plastic brush. She shook her head and sat it back down on the desk. She packed a lite bag, only the things she needed, toothbrush, toothpaste, her hairbrush, An Extra set of clothes, sleeping back and some ramen for Inuyasha.

Kagome headed down stairs, the house was empty. Her brother Souta was at school, her mother at the store, and her grandpa was most likely with her mother picking out what he would eat. She found a pen and paper laying on the counter. She scribbled a small note down for her mother.

Mom,

I'm going back. I'll be back as soon as I can. Love always.

Kagome.

Leaving her note on the counter,she slowly walked from her house to the well house, taking each step as gracefully as she could muster. Going back and forth was hard on her, But, she would never admit it. Losing track of what was going on in school and in the present world around her. She opened the door to the well house, stepping inside and closing the door behind her. She walked up to the well, peering inside, almost like the first time. She looked away from it, _Why does this feel different..? _She wondered. She shrugged her shoulders, sitting down on the ledge of inside of well. She sat there for a second, just gazing into the darkness that took her into another world from so long ago. She gently pushed off the ledge, falling down into the darkness, but the dark changed to a glowing purple, soon she landed softly on ground once more. She looked around taking in the view from the well, she could see the blue sky, smell the heavy scent of the trees and flowers. She began to climb up the rope ladder that was on the inside of the well. She soon made her way to the top. She carefully climbed over the ledge of the well again, stepping onto solid ground. She looked around again, having an odd feeling take hold.

Kagome started her way towards the village, but she stopped and stared at the tree Inuyasha had been pinned to when she first met him. She put her hand over her heart, just thinking about it. She smiled softly, blushing a little. She had been stuck to him, not by choice of course and he was calling her Kikyou. She frowned at remembering that. She took off her bag and sat down on one of the up grown roots. She rested her elbows on her knees, cupping her face in her hands, thinking off to herself.

Off by herself a woman, of the earth wandered about. Almost aimlessly, from village to village. After so long of doing this, she wanted to go home..home where she was born the first time. Through the thick trees and grass, she walked on. Only half of a soul inside of her, dark, empty eyes, pale skin, and long beyond waist length,black hair flowing freely.

She stopped and looked around, feeling something familiar near her. Her body began to ache, she doubled over, clenching her teeth together, grabbing at her chest. She knew this feeling. _The girl is near...Even still, she tries to consume the rest of My soul.. _Kikyou thought to herself, as she started walking again. _You will no long steal my soul, little girl_. I will have it back. Her mind roared, getting ever closer. Her shinidama chuu following close behind her, some carrying souls. They loosen their little claws, the souls flowed right into Kikyou's body, some of her strength returning. The sky began to darken and souls of the dead were following her, sticking in the air like stars, making the air misty. As she pasted the bone eater's well, she stopped in her tracks, staring at Kagome.

" You just couldn't stay away, could you?"

Off in the Village not to far away from the bone eater's well. A dog-demon hanyou, sat cross legged ed in a tree, close to the hut of the old priestess, Kaede. Shippo, Miroku and Sango sat inside chatting amongst themselves.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, a familiar scent was in the air..two familiar scents. Inuyasha stood up quickly. "Kagome...Kikyou..." Inuyasha jumped out of his tree, high into the high air, gracefully landing into another tree. Following the scent, he hoped he wasn't too late. He had been thinking about both of them lately. Which one did he prefer? Kagome..? She was really alive, breathing, not made out of dirt, but she was younger, whiny. Kikyou, she is strong, brave for the most part, older but, dead..hollow on the inside. He shook his head, he would choose when it was time to.

Kagome looked over at the shrine maiden, quickly standing up she could only stare at her, frozen in place. She knew what Kikyou was after, either Inuyasha or the jewel shards. Kagome only became more nervous as Kikyou came closer to her. Her shinidama chuu following closely beside and behind her. Kagome backed up until she hit the tree trunk. As Kikyou stared at her face to face, Kagome looked away.

"Why are you here, K-Kikyou..?" Kagome slightly stumbled on her words, making Kikyou smiled, sending her soul finders to bound Kagome to the tree, three wrapping themselves around her and the mighty tree. Kagome wiggled trying to get free of them, but, they only tightened their grip on her.

"I think you know why I'm here..I want my soul back...all of it!" She yelled at Kagome.

"Kikyou! Please let me go now!" Kagome yelled, as she continued to struggle.

"Why?! So you can steal the rest of it? No, I'm going to get rid of you this time. I'm tired of dealing with you." Kikyou retorted, glaring at her. _She stole my place..Inuyasha is suppose to love me, not her._

"But...your dead..why can't you just accept that?" Kagome asked her softly.

The undead priestess walked up to her. Looking at the unfinished jewel around Kagome's neck, she then looked up at Kagome._ They only got half? Must I do everything myself? _Kikyou gently took hold of the jewel, squeezing it in her hand, before harshly jerking the chain. Breaking it around Kagome's neck.

"Give those back!" Kagome yelled, starting to struggle again. Kicking harder against the soul stealers.

"Oh, but it was in my care before you came along." Kikyou said as she looked at Kagome. "Kill her." Kikyou's shinidama chuu's started to squeeze even harder than before.

"C...Can't breathe…" Kagome said softly as, Kikyou started laughing, covering her mouth. She turned her back on her. Holding the jewel up, checking it out."Inuyasha...please...help...me." Kagome began choking, gasping for air. Trying to move her arms and legs, her struggle began to weaken. She was running out of air. Her lungs were burning, she felt that any second her bones would start breaking. _Inuyasha..Please save me!_ She thought to herself, closing her eyes.

-I Can Remember A Place I Used To Go.

-Chrysanthemums Of White, They Seemed So Beautiful.

-I Can Remember.

Kikyou watched, she looked up at the trees. She knew Inuyasha was on his way. She became more angry. "Just kill her already!" She comanded the sould stealers. They squeezed even harder, making Kagome gasp, her eyes wide open she let out a short shiek, then there was a pop and her eyes closed. Kagome became limp, the only thing holding her up now was the soul stealers and the tree..

Inuyasha jumped down from a tree, landing by the tree that Kagome was bound to. He stared at Kagome for a spilt second before starting to rip off the soul stealers off of her. "Kagome!!" He finally clawed through the last one, catching Kagome gently, holding onto her.

"Inuyasha..." Kikyou said calmly. "You are too late." Kikyou smiled, walking over to him. She stood in front of him." I love you Inuyasha. And now, we can finally be together…" Kikyou smiled. "That retched girl will no longer be in the way…and my soul shall return to me."

"Get away from me!" Inuyasha yelled at her, raising his hand as a sign to back off. Kikyou refused to move, glaring at him.

"I thought you wanted me back.." She said poison dipping off her words. She crossed her arms and looked at Kagome's body. _Why isn't the rest of my soul returning? _She thought to herself.

"Kagome..wake up." Inuyasha shook Kagaome gently, staring at her. _Come on, Kagome..Wake up.._He thought to himself. He could smell a horrible stench in the air..It reeked of death..

-I Searched For Amaranth.

-I'd Shut My Eye's To See.

- Oh, How I Smiled Then, So Near The Cherished One's.

Inuyasha shook Kagome harder now. "Kagome!" Inuyasha looked at her. Her face was pale, her lips tinted in blue, and her face holding a slight purple blush to it. "Hey wake up! C'mon Kagome! Please!" He was still, laying his head against her chest, he listened for a heart beat.

_It wasn't beating anymore._

"No Kagome…" Inuyasha said softly. "No, C'mon wake up! Kagome you're not being funny!" He was near tears, he didn't want to believe this had actually happened. That he could never be too late.

"I think it's funny." Kikyou smiled, as she crossed her arms. She turned away from him. Completely annoyed how he was going on about _her_..

Inuyasha turned around. " Oh, You do. Do you?" Inuyasha asked. Kikyou's smile widen at the thought of being with Inuyasha, and the girl being gone. Her wish to come back to life was going to be fulfilled.

"Yes I do. And now that, that girl is out of the way. You Can be with me. Like we had planned before all these things happened. I can be mortal again, or you can be, it's your choice." Kikyou grinned, putting her hands together, still holding the jewel.

-I Knew They Would Appear…Saw Not A Single One.

-Oh, How I Smiled Then, Waiting So Patiently.

-I'd Make A Wish and Bleed.

"Why in hell would I want to be with a dead murdering bitch like you? Especially now.." Inuyasha asked." You killed Kagome…"

" I only did because I love you." Kikyou added, getting frustrated.

"Well, if you fucking loved me that much. You wouldn't have killed her!" Inuyasha snarled.

"What!" Kikyou yelled, throwing her arms up into the air. " You mean to tell me you love her?!" She screamed.

"What if I do?" He crossed his arms. " What would _YOU_ do? Kill me too?"

" You Do. Don't you, Inuyasha?!"

"What will you do about it?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, You will be with me. Even if that means you die with me!" Kikyou ordered. _No, I've worked too hard to let this happen.._She thought.

"Like hell I would!" Inuyasha unsheathed his sword and pointing at her with it. 'Kikyou…how could you?' He fought back tears as he gently laid down Kagome on the ground. He stood up, walking towards Kikyou. " Your right about one thing..You are going to die." Inuyasha said standing only a couple feet in frontof her. He trusted the large demon fang through her chest. " You killed _MY _Kagome." Twisting the blade, Inuyasha glared at her. Tears forming in his eyes.

"Well, now _YOUR _Kagome is dead, forever." Kikyou said as she, as she choked on her own blood. She coughed up blood onto his chest. " She won't be able to live without either of us…your too weak…" She coughed up more blood, falling over and turning into ash, as she was before.

Inuyasha ran back over to Kagome. "Kagome." He said softly, holding her to his chest. Tears running down his face. "KAGOME! NO! COME BACK TO ME!" He begged as he held her lifeless body in his arms. Pressing her closer to him, he buried his face in her ebony hair.

-While I waited I was wasting away.

-I can remember….Dreamt them so vividly, soft creatures draped in white, light kisses gracing me.

-I can remember when I first realized dreams were the only place to see them.

Inuyasha raised his head and kissed her lightly on the forehead." Kagome, Kagome." He rocked her back in forth in his arms." I love you, I just wish…I could have told you before..." He mentally kicked himself.

-While I waited I was wasting away.

-Hope was wasting away.

-Faith was wasting away.

"Please come back Kagome…." Inuyasha pleaded. He noticed She was bleeding too. He knew that humans bled after death. Some of her blood, was starting to soak into his clothes, but he didn't care. He only held her closer.

-I was wasting away.

-I never, never wanted this.

-I always wanted to believe, but from the start I'd been deceived.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She looked like she was sleeping. The truth was she was a sleep. A deep sleep of death. No more pain or illness.

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, she blinked a couple of times. Her vision was a bit fuzzy. She sat up, she had awoke in a strange place. She looked around.

"Inuyasha where are you?" She called out. Getting no reply.

Chrysanthemums of White and Cherry blossoms of pink fell from the trees. "I must be dreaming." Kagome noticed she wasn't in her school uniform. She was now wearing a white lightweight sleeveless dress. She spinned around in it. "Wow. Where am I? Am I in heaven?" Kagome wondered. She felt like if, as she was a little girl again. She smiled as she caught a cherry blossom in her hand. She looked around, looking for someone..._anyone_.

…

Her soul was finally free….

Inuyasha stayed there and held her. To him she was sleeping. An endless sleep.

-I never, never wanted this.

-In side a crumbling effigy, so all dies innocence.

- But you promised me….

Inuyasha sobbed. " You promised me, Kagome. That you would always be by my side. But…but now your gone!" Inuyasha never left that spot. He held Kagome Till he tired. He thought about breaking a shard and keep her alive with it. But, thought differently. He didn't want to risk any chance of her being tainted by, any evil force. Even if she was pure, he didn't want to risk it.

"Kagome, You won't be alone." He grabbed his blade and trusted it into his chest, pulling the blade downwards. He pulled it out, throwing it aside. He layed down on the ground and held her in his arms, with no will to live any longer. He spoke." Kagome, I'm following you.. You won't go alone." Inuyasha buried his face into her hair and took in his last breath. Sleeping a deep sleep..

Inuyasha followed Kagome into death, like Kikyou did with him like once before.

--

shinidama chuu-soul finders

Okay. I completed re-edited this. I know some of the grammar is not right, but close enough. Please, Review.


End file.
